


Lost in you

by Konoline



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, Mentions of Death and Violence, Spoilers for chapter 6 but vaguely, Still gonna say you shouldn't look if you didn't get there yet, Tenko's a demon. A gay demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoline/pseuds/Konoline
Summary: You shouldn't deal with demons'Cause they might just steal your heart





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween, this was meant to be short but I couldn't stop adding scenes and now this is slightly messy (but I adore parts of it), so if I delete this when I wake up again you know why.  
> Title's a Three Days Grace song.

Himiko met Tenko when she succeeded in summoning a demon. When she started the ritual she was convinced it wouldn't work, all the times she had tried before resulted in nothing. Yet when the candles went out simultaneously, and a dark smoke filled the room, Himiko knew that this was the one time the ritual worked. 

The two watched each other in a tense silence, until the demon spoke up. 

"D-Did you summon Tenko? W-Wait, it’s been a while.” It took a breath. “Yumeno Himiko, did you call upon Chabashira Tenko’s service?" 

Himiko could only nod, amazed at the sight before her. She wasn't dreaming, right? This was an actual demon, standing in the middle of her room. She pinched herself, yet she didn't wake up. This was real, she summoned an actual demon from hell. Pride swelled in her chest, now there was no doubt that she was a real mage.

"Okay, Tenko was just worried something went wrong, because Tenko can sense you're scared and she really, really didn't mean to frighten you…” She spoke with an unexpected lack of authority now, was it because Himiko was technically her master now? “But that’s okay, if you want Tenko to leave she will leave! Since Tenko accepted the contract, Yumeno-san can totally do that.”

Himiko was nervous, but Tenko didn't seem bothered by how the events were unfolding, stepping out of her summoning circle to turn the candles back on (Himiko could hear something tapping on the wooden floor). Now that there was more light, Himiko could get a better look at what she just summoned.

Tenko was definitely taller than her, with long black hair. Her skin was gray, with limbs turning into something tougher and darker past the knees and elbows, and her hands and feet had really sharp looking claws. She also had a tail that didn't stop moving, which would be cute if it didn’t tire her out by just looking. 

Tenko turned back to her once she lit the candles again, Himiko noted that the magic circle was gone too now. 

"So... Why did you call for a demon? Tenko was chosen as a best fit, but she's not sure what she has to do."

"I dunno, just wanted to see if I could summon a demon..." Himiko admitted, Tenko started to make twitchy movements with her hands and tail. 

"Ah, it doesn't... It doesn't work like that, you can't summon a demon if they can't serve a real purpose... Tenko can't leave till your task for her has been completed."

Himiko tried to think of some task she could give to Tenko, but all that she could think of was how tired she felt without the rush of adrenaline. 

“Thinking about hard stuff like that is hard… I’m too tired.”

“O-Oh, that’s fine! Tenko has plenty of time, so Yumeno-san can sleep now and think about it in the morning.”

Himiko changed into her sleepwear, ignoring the feeling of being watched as she tried to fall asleep.

***

The alarm beeped furiously, Himiko sat upright to reach for it, but someone beat her to the punch.

“Good morning, Yumeno-san! Did you sleep well?”

Oh yeah, she forgot about the demon situation. Tenko stood to the side of her bed, watching her curiously. Himiko rolled over, not facing her. 

“Erm… Shouldn’t you get up? Should Tenko get Yumeno-san something to eat?”

Maybe having a demon helper wasn’t so bad.

“Please.”

Tenko left the room. Himiko took the opportunity to sneak in another short nap.

Tenko proved to be very helpful with getting ready, even if she was a little too enthusiastic and energetic in the early morning. They walked to college together (Tenko said she was curious). Tenko said that normal humans couldn’t see her, so it was totally safe for them to walk like this.

Tenko said she didn’t want to enter the building itself, and kept repeating that she’d be fine waiting out here. Himiko didn’t mind it either way, perhaps she could get some peace and quiet for a few hours. Tenko was waiting by the gate at the end of the afternoon, had she waited all day for her? Himiko chose to not give it a thought, walking back home with Tenko as the demon led the conversation as always.

“Can’t anybody hear us talk like this?” Himiko asked one afternoon. “You’re always yelling, and I talk to thin air.”

“Nope! Tenko knows magic too, you know~ Her magic creates an illusion so nobody can see Tenko walk around. It also makes it look like Yumeno isn’t talking, and it silences conversations Tenko has with someone. It’s very convenient!”

***

“Does Yumeno know why she summoned Tenko yet?”

Tenko would ask the question every night, and all Himiko could respond with were hums and shrugs. She tried to think of reasons, but none of them made sense. Even with her laziness, her grades were good (and Tenko said she wasn’t even that smart). Tenko did say that her room was messy, so maybe she could be a personal maid? (Himiko read enough manga, that was weird.)

In the end, she stopped thinking about it. Tenko never bothered to ask her, but tonight she sounded more… concerned? 

“Maybe Tenko is prying too much… But did Yumeno summon her because… Because Yumeno wanted Tenko to be her... friend?”

Himiko froze at the statement, the pen in her hand suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm in her hand. She felt awkward under Tenko’s gaze, which felt like a crushing force on her whole body (Himiko didn’t even realize how comfortable she was getting around the demon until now).  

“...Huh?”

“Tenko noticed… Um… Yumeno doesn’t really hang out with others a lot, and when Tenko was still human she had friends too.”

Himiko didn’t know what to say, Tenko was right, but she also thought friends were exhausting. People were exhausting and mean and Himiko would rather avoid them than go through any part of her childhood again. But one thing was more surprising than Tenko’s observational skills.

“...You were human once?”

Tenko’s following laugh was forced. “Yes, Tenko became a demon a long time ago… She’s gotten used to it though, there’s a lot of things she can do because she’s not human anymore. But is it true? Did you want Tenko to be your friend?”

“...I” Pause. “…Yes.”

Tenko’s smile grew wider, and she turned back to the TV. Was she embarrassed?

“...T-Then Tenko will be your best friend. She promises.”

***

Their friendship grew since that night. It started with Tenko staying to her side more (which was possible, somehow). Eventually Tenko started to call her Himiko, then Himiko-chan. Himiko didn’t mind, Tenko was one of the few friends she talked to this often. Angie was overseas, and always drowning in schoolwork and commissions, they hardly spoke since their high school graduation.

Her life became busier though, Tenko didn’t believe in laziness and didn’t sit still for more than thirty minutes at a time. If Himiko said she was hungry on the way home from school, Tenko would nudge her into the supermarket (and she wouldn’t let her leave until she bought something healthy). When Himiko ran low on money, Tenko would look for places that needed part-timers. Himiko now worked in the library thanks to that, and she could nap on the job (Tenko was happy to take over occasionally).

Himiko made new acquaintances, finally learning the names of the people that lived in her dorm building. Almost all of them were Hope’s Peak graduates, Himiko wasn’t too surprised. The best education was offered here, and many places almost fought for a SHSL to study at their school. Himiko just liked that this school paid her rent and had a decent theatre course.

***

"Himiko-chan? Tenko wonders if she makes you happy. Has she been a good friend to you lately?" Tenko said one night, lying on the floor next to Himiko's bed. Himiko was sitting on her bed, studying for an upcoming exam. 

"...That’s a weird question..." Himiko replied. Tenko didn’t say anything else, so a silence fell. “Yeah. I’m happy, even if you’re a pain at times.”

"...Tenko is happy to be with you, Himiko-chan." Tenko giggled, her tail scattering some of Himiko’s notes as it swung around. “You’re her favorite contractor ever! Tenko hasn’t ever had so much fun!”

“What were the other ones like?” Himiko was curious now. Tenko never talked about herself, always saying she wasn’t interesting (as if a demon could be boring).

“Hm… Tenko mostly gets summoned to deal with nasty boys and other menaces because that’s what she… Himiko-chan’s request is really different from Tenko’s usual line of work...” 

The pair fell into silence again, but Himiko could hear the light scraping of Tenko’s claws over the floor of her room. She never did that before.

“Tenko… Are you alright?”

Tenko hissed something, words and vague images formed in Himiko’s mind, but they didn’t make a lick of sense. 

“T-Tenko?”

Himiko put her book down, reaching out to try and hold Tenko’s hand (it always calmed her), but...

Tenko gripped her wrist firmly, then pushed it away. It caught both of them off-guard. The demon scrambled to her feet. Something was definitely wrong, her eyes were all wide and she was so tense suddenly.

“Tenko… Tenko has to go somewhere.”

Tenko opened the window, and for the first time a pair of wings exploded from her back. Himiko called out, but Tenko didn’t reply as she flew out.

Himiko’s first reaction was to rush to the window. She couldn’t see anything that resembled Tenko on the streets. It was far too late to go outside now, all Himiko could do was leave the window open, and pray that Tenko came home safely.

***

Tenko came back at three sharp, Himiko knew because she couldn’t sleep the entire time she was gone. Tenko flinched when she saw Himiko waiting for her, she sat down next to Himiko on her bed (it was the first time she sat on the bed at all). Himiko pulled her into a hug, Tenko shivered and warm tears fell on Himiko’s pajamas.

“Tenko is sorry for earlier, she shouldn’t have hurt Himiko-chan…” Her voice was hoarse and her tail wrapped itself around both of them.

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Tenko’s still sorry. She could have...” More tears. “Tenko was so worried she scared Himiko…”

“It’s alright, not mad… Do you want to talk about it?” Himiko asked, Tenko gently detached herself.

“Yes, Tenko is fine with talking about it, but it’s not a pleasant story.”

“You can tell me anyway.”

A flame flickered from the tip of Tenko’s tail, illuminating both of them. It burned cold, like a draft from the fridge. Himiko didn’t tell her she could just turn on the reading light.

“Tenko used to live in a temple, this was when she was still human by the way. Tenko was a little too aggressive as a child, and her father thought it would be better for her to learn how to control herself. The temple was a nice place to live at, and Tenko did calm down a lot. The head priest taught her martial arts, it helped give Tenko a way to vent her negative emotions.”

“But… There was a boy. He wasn’t part of the temple, but he would hole up in the library and read all day. Sometimes Tenko would read with him, he was a good storyteller and one of Tenko’s few friends. But that boy was awful, but Tenko never knew until it was too late.”

Tenko’s tail twitched as she reached this part, and the light dimmed whenever it did. 

“One day Tenko found him with the body of Tenko’s g… F-friend who lived at the temple. He told Tenko to come with him, because he saw the killer run away and said: ‘If we hurry we can still catch them’. We ran into the forest just outside of the temple grounds, it was already dark and Tenko was worried we lost them.”

Tenko took in a sharp breath.

“That’s when he struck. Tenko couldn’t do anything… There never was another killer, because he was the  _ menace _ that killed Tenko’s friend in the first place.” 

She hissed the word menace with such malice that Himiko felt a chill run through her spine. “He told Tenko this as she was dying in front of him. Tenko was so angry and upset that her friend would do this, and then  _ she _ appeared. Her name was Shirogane-san, and she was a very powerful demon. Shirogane-san told Tenko that if she died feeling like this, she’d become an evil spirit. She’d never find peace and hurt her friends. Shirogane-san told Tenko that she could prevent this by accepting her gift, and become a demon.”

Himiko squeezed Tenko’s arm lightly, suddenly aware that she had pressed up against her. Tenko relaxed from the touch.

“So Tenko accepted, she had no other choice. The menace was no match for her when Tenko threw him on the ground, he never was because he had to stab Tenko in the back instead of facing her... When the deed was done, Tenko went with Shirogane-san, to where she lived. But Tenko can’t talk about that place, it’s in the rules.”

Himiko was at a loss for words, maybe it was better to sit in silence. Himiko held Tenko again, surprised when her friend managed to roll them into a position where they were lying down in each other’s arms. The closeness was new to Himiko, but certainly not unwelcome, definitely not unwelcome.

“G-Goodnight Himiko-chan.” 

“G’night Tenko.”

***

Tenko wasn’t in her bed when Himiko woke up. She wasn’t in her room either, but her presence still lingered in the room. Probably went to get breakfast, it was still early. Also a sunday, so no school and no work. Himiko decided to make breakfast while she still had the MP for it.

The only ones in the kitchen were Tojo Kirumi (the girl everyone jokingly called ‘Mom’, Himiko liked it when she made her breakfast) and Gokuhara Gonta (a gentle giant with a creepy collection of bugs).

“Hello Yumeno, you are up early. Slightly beaten eggs, correct?” Tojo asked, only looking up for a short moment before returning her attention to the stove.

“Oh, Gonta would like his eggs sunny side up!”

“Mhm. Just sit back, I will serve breakfast when it is ready.”

“Thank you, Tojo!” The pair said in unison.

Gokuhara started to talk about a strange species of beetles his class was studying recently. Himiko wasn’t very interested, but he got upset if you mentioned that you hated bugs. More people started to wake up, or got drawn out of their rooms by the smell of food. It was pleasant, conversation ranged from school to praising Tojo’s cooking and just about everything else. Himiko enjoyed the moment so much that she hadn’t noticed that Tenko had been leaning against the wall next to her, smiling (but not the happy kind).

***

There was no happy end to dealing with demons. Himiko read it before she even drew the magic circles, but never did she expect to be hurt like this. Tenko was standing in front of the window, and Himiko hugged a pillow. Neither made an attempt to look at the other. 

“Tenko is so sorry Himiko-chan… But she… She’s helped in every way she can, and now she has to go back home.”

Himiko sniffled.

“But Tenko knows Himiko-chan is strong, and she has more friends now! Tenko knows Himiko-chan will do great, and Tenko will miss her a lot…”

“Can’t you just stay… I want you to stay… Why, why do you have to go?”

Tenko didn’t reply for a long time, staring out of the window sadly. Even her tail was still. 

“Shirogane-san would never let Tenko stay. Demons and humans shouldn’t be around each other, Shirogane-san says that’s the number one rule… Tenko wonders if she’s going to be mad if she knew… If only Tenko was still human...”

“Knew what?”

“Nothing! ...Nothing, pretend Tenko never said anything... Please.”

And Himiko didn’t push it any further, she didn’t try again when Tenko hugged her just a moment too long. She didn’t ask when Tenko cried, she didn’t stop her when Tenko cast a spell to let herself go back. She didn’t explain to Tojo why she ate dinner at 11PM, she didn’t tell her why her eyes were red and puffy.

***

She didn’t hestitate for a moment when she realized what she had to do.

Himiko drew a new magic circle, feeling determination behind every line of salt she placed. The candles were lit, the offering was in place, all she had to do was focus. So she kneeled, and repeated the steps she took when she summoned Tenko so long ago. Except this time she couldn’t summon Tenko, she had to go several steps further.

The room chilled frighteningly sudden, and the power of the demon before her gave her goosebumps. But she stayed perfectly still, this was for Tenko. She kept that thought in her mind to ground herself, this was an entity strong enough to kill her in moments.

"Hm, this is weird. It's plainly been too long since I've been summoned." Shirogane didn't sound half as intimidating as Tenko always made her out to be, but Himiko could feel her power in her bones now. "Yumeno, what do you want? You didn't summon me for any plain reason, did you?"

Himiko stood up, staring into Shirogane’s eyes. The magic swirled in her irises, everything about this demon screamed of unnatural powers. 

"I want you to turn Tenko into a human again." 

Shirogane didn’t reply, lost in thought. Then her eyes widened and she stepped closer to Himiko, one hand reaching out for her. It took all her willpower to not step back (it’s for Tenko, she’s under a contract).

"Are you sure about that?" Her voice was sinister. "Are you sure that what you want is also what she wants?"

"Yes." Himiko's reply was firm, and Shirogane smiled (in a way that wasn’t reassuring).

“You realize that this means I have to erase her memories, right? Rewrite part of the universe to make sure she existed. Give her fake memories, the whole deal.” Shirogane sat down, on empty air. “She might not be the Tenko you’re...  _ friends _ with. Also I might have to mess with your memory too.”

“Y-Yes…” Himiko was shivering, Shirogane seemed unbothered by the extreme cold and continued.

“I can’t just make her your friend, you know. Wishes can’t change how someone feels about you, she could plainly hate you after this. Are you sure you want to take that risk?”

Himiko wondered if Tenko could ever hate her. Surely she was so nice to her because she loved her, and not because some contract forced her to? The thought haunted Himiko for a second, but she still kept her voice as firm as she could.

“Yes, I-I’m absolutely sure.”

“A plain reply, I like that. I’ll grant your request, Yumeno." Shirogane chanted in a language Himiko didn't understand. The room flashed blue, intangible clouds of magic, string, and shapes formed. Incomprehensible images were going through her mind no matter where she looked. Shirogane looked at her for a second, something shone in her eyes as she saw Himiko’s confusion.

“I’m surprised you can see that, maybe you’re not so plain after all…” She snapped her fingers, a short thread of blue changed to a bright white. “That should do it. Everyone else should know about her too after tonight…”

Himiko’s mind went blank after that change. When the feeling faded, a student was standing in her room.

"The deed's been done, plain and simple. Goodbye Yumeno, perhaps one day we’ll need each other again~"

They disappeared in an explosion of incorporeal smoke, and the heat immediately returned to the room when it faded. Hopefully the cold didn't carry over to the rest of the dorm. Himiko could do nothing but crawl into bed, exhausted and drained of all MP suddenly.

***

“Did you know Chabashira is coming back soon?” Kirumi said one morning. Himiko and Kaito (he was an alright guy) looked up in surprise.

“Oh shit, really? Thought she’d never come back.” He smiled. “Should bring some life back to this place.”

“I talked to Shuichi last night.” Kirumi continued. “He said Kaede was housing her while she gets her keys back. She has the space while Shuichi is out for the week.”

Kaito punched Himiko’s shoulder. “Are you happy? The two of you were always really close, you must have missed her!”

Something about his statement didn’t sound right, but Himiko couldn’t place  _ why _ it felt off. But she was happy, she missed her best friend.

“Mhm, I hope she gets her keys soon.”

“We can clean her room in advance, I do not think I have since she left… I would feel guilty if she came back to nothing but dust and spiders.”

So they cleaned; Gonta carefully caught the spiders for his collection, Kaito and Kirumi scrubbed the floor, Himiko vacuumed. It still took them most of their night, but the room looked clean and habitable.

Just in time too, Kaede brought Tenko and her belongings over the next morning. A good mood hung in the air, everyone catching Tenko up on everything she missed. Kaede and Shuichi moving in together, the vacation where Angie came to visit everyone, Miu’s arrests for messing with vending machines on campus, Keebo’s first performance as an actor, the stories never ended. 

It was late by the time people started to head off to their rooms, everyone left till only Tenko and Himiko remained.

“Are you tired, Himiko-chan? Tenko’s sorry for keeping you up for so long, but it’s just been so long since she saw everyone!”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind staying up if it’s with you.”

Tenko’s face turned  _ red _ , and she fidgeted in her seat. 

“Geez, H-Himiko-chan… Y-You sound like... ” Tenko fell quiet. “Ah, please follow Tenko for a moment… She has something to ask.”

Himiko could only hope that it was what she was thinking.

***

Himiko left class early, even more tired than she usually was. The walk to her dorms felt longer than ever, and she wasn't even out of the school grounds. A familiar face awaited her by the gates, and Himiko got a short burst of energy to walk over faster.

"Hi Himiko-chan! Did you have a good day at school today?" Tenko asked, offering Himiko her hand (which she happily accepted). Tenko swung her arm ever so slightly as they walked, Himiko felt at peace like this. Tenko looked the happiest she'd ever seen her, enjoying the sun shining through the trees. Himiko closed her eyes, letting Tenko guide her back home. 

At some point she felt an oddly familiar feeling (yet she never felt like this before), opening her eyes to see a woman with blue hair smiling at her. Himiko stopped to look, but when she blinked the woman was gone. Tenko gave Himiko a quizzical look when she continued walking again.

"Are you alright?" 

"Mhm, just thought I saw something."

"Hehe... Maybe you're being haunted by demons. But don't worry, Himiko-chan. Tenko will protect you from them!"

Himiko couldn't help laughing, pressing herself closer against Tenko as they continued their walk home. Maybe there were demons watching her, magic  _ is _ real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the jump to Himiko/Tenko liking each other in this was weird but also Shirogane lied and played matchmaker because she's just like that, silly Shirogane!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
